La única
by affy bp
Summary: A los diez Tony descubrió que Effy era la única persona que le importaba en realidad y que así iba a ser para siempre.


**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcas me pertenece. Una pena en realidad porque me han dicho que Tony y yo hacemos pareja perfecta..¡Enserio!

**Summary**: A los diez Tony descubrió que Effy era la única persona que le importaba en realidad y que así iba a ser para siempre.

* * *

**La única.**

Tony nunca había sido un niño igual a todos. Aquellos chiquillos ruidosos que solo pensaban en jugar y ensuciarse para que así sus madres sufrieran quitando las manchas de lodo y chocolate de su ropa. No. Tony era y siempre fue diferente.

Solía sentarse a observar a todos, adultos y chicos de su edad, a todos por igual…solía engañar a su mejor amigo Sid para que hiciera cosas que en realidad le beneficiarían a el y solía siempre ignorar. Ignoraba a su madre y a su padre que lo trataban como si él no comprendiera nada. Ignoraba las replicas y quejas de Sid. Ignoraba a sus amigos muchas veces, pues aunque tuviera solo diez él sabía que era mucho más inteligente y manipulador que todos esos niños con los que a veces jugaba.

Pero a la única que nunca, por ningún motivo, podía ignorar era a ella. A Effy.

Effy Stonem era su hermana menor, Effy al igual que Tony no era igual a las niñas de su edad, era mucho más especial y eso Tone lo sabía muy bien, por algo eran hermanos, se conocían.

Sabía que Elizabeth a pesar de ser una niña, no le gustaba mostrarse como realmente era. Sabía que no quería que la vieran débil y que generalmente prefería estar sola, no le gustaba jugar con nadie que no fuera Tony y era tan pequeña que había idiotas que gustaban de molestarla, a pesar de tener apenas ocho años.

Un día de Mayo Tony paseaba junto con Sid por un parque, había llevado a Effy para que jugara en el arenero, a ambos les gustaba. Vio a un chico de unos trece acercarse a su pequeña Effy y lanzarle arena a los ojos, la niña como era de esperarse se los talló frenéticamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Su hermano mayor furioso se acerco junto a Sid para encontrarse frente a frente con el inepto que le ganaba por lo menos por una cabeza de altura, Tony le miro a los ojos, el chico se reía y miraba a los otros tres con inferioridad mientras Effy abría sus ojos azules, ahora enrojecidos, y le dedicaba una fría mirada que para provenir de una niña de ocho años asustaba mucho.

Tony estaba furioso, la pequeña Effy era su hermanita y meterse con ella era imperdonable, hizo algo que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido estúpido; lanzársele encima al otro niño, milagrosamente logro derribarlo y enterrar su cabeza dentro del arenero, lo que provoco que tanto Effy como Sid rieran.

-Estás loco Tony. Ese chico pudo haberte golpeado y…

-Cállate Sid- dijo el niño de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

Como era costumbre Effy no hablo solo le sonrió, le sonrió como nunca la había visto hacerlo nunca y le abrazo con mucho sentimiento. El corazón de Tony se acelero de alegría y entonces supo que era su forma de decir _gracias_.

Desde ese día Tony Stonem entendió que Effy era la única persona que en algún momento le iba a importar de verdad…

Y ahora se daba cuenta que después de tantos años esto no había cambiado.

-No te preocupes, sabes que estoy contigo Effy-dijo cuando la voz de su hermana menor se quebró por el teléfono.

El divorcio de sus padres a Tony podría no importarle pero sabia que a su hermana le dolía, mas le dolía estar sola y sentir que no tenia a nadie, que a nadie le importaba. Tone conocía a su hermana y sabia que esto era así.

-Lo se, siempre lo estas..

-Y siempre lo estaré-aseguro.

Y así seria. Siempre estaría con ella por más kilómetros que los separaran. Ella era la persona que a Tony mas le importaba. Podía estar enamorado de Michelle, Sid podía ser su mejor amigo, podía querer muchísimo a Maxxie y a Anwar, podía extrañar a Chris como un loco, pero sabia que lo que sentía por Effy , ese cariño incondicional y ese orgullo era mucho mayor a todo lo demás.

Effy era su pequeña y eso no cambiaria por mas que ellos lo hicieran.

Tony siempre podría pretender tener diez nuevamente y meterle la cabeza a ese niño en el arenero por su hermanita. Ese era el tipo de cosas que hacen que te des cuenta que esa persona te importa de verdad.

O por lo menos así había sido siempre con Tony Stonem.

* * *

FIN!


End file.
